SuperPsychic101
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWLGLpCkxT8 1:01 Jared & Friends: The Magic School Bus Collection DVD opening (Custom Intro) 9.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JV9AEoWiNM 0:40 Jimmy Neutron Jet Fusion End Credits 67K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJBXb0G-wAQ 0:46 My Barney Audition 179 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xnEzMIMZxWs 1:39:31 Barney & The Mini Pop Kids LIVE! (Jared's Version) (Version 1) 7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVAigIA3WeM 1:39:31 Barney & The Mini Pop Kids LIVE! (Version 2) 4.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjbAsB5FWaI 1:39:31 Barney & The Mini Pop Kids LIVE! 7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFMPoESwpu0 1:07 Barney's Girl Meets World LIVE! Overture 491 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UL21W3Y8H1g 6:02 Barney's Super Dee Duper Stupendous Purple Rockin' Remix! 7.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGiUikehGbE 0:53 Barney Theme Song (Modern Mix) - Full Version (My Mix) 5.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVH-Es9_-ik 1:15:17 Barney's Girl Meets World LIVE In Concert! 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJI9ocFB48k 1:23 Barney Silly Sounds Be My Valentine 8.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxVfhxLLaCg 0:47 Barney & Friends Season 4-6 Credits (Extended Version) 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jC681VyfvQ4 1:59 Beyonce - Formation (Official Audio) 6 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVN9YjSI8EU 1:27 Mr Knickerbocker (with Sax Melody) 948 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbLJdoLk-m4 3:27 Beyonce Formation FULL Official Audio 3 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=153ApxeLafw 1:49 The Gaggle, Giggle Wiggle Dance (Barney Rocks! version) 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdeiFVedxiM 1:06 Cyberchase Theme Song (Full Version) 83K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5eoItURNnY 1:29 Mr Knickerbocker (With sax melody) (Better version) 464 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbbW9bkhP2E 1:07 Cyberchase Theme (Karaoke Version) 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hh5OVHsvezc 2:02 Barney - Just Imagine (Christmas Star) 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=449jVSRGHaw 1:25 Barney - I Put a Smile On (Musical Castle) 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oArIp5wkLyA 1:29 Barney - Be My Valentine End Credits (Love is the Reason For Valentine's Day Instrumental) 37K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvdT9nvAEbk 0:53 Barney & The Mini Pop Kids Series Intro 342K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXA6wjJehsE 2:01 Jared & Friends - Baby Elephant Walk (MIDI version) (J&F Soundtrack) 131 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lY4068mTHEg 16:54 Barney LIVE!: Sing and Dance!: My (ACTUAL) Stage Show Contest Entry 127K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFo7vW-1zBM 4:45 Barney - The D3 Medley Mix (My Yellow Blankey, BJ's Song, I Hear Music Everywhere) 3.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrTmZccFG1A 5:21 Jared & Friends Theme Song - Full Version (Instrumental) 111 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8lr74B2A5Y 0:06 Winx Club - Layla 4Kids Charmix Theme (Ulitimate Power Couple) 198 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9ZMp1CelDU 3:27 Beyonce - Formation (FULL Official Audio) 2 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgyUMyNluY8 1:02 Winx Club 4Kids Theme Song (HD) 315 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXcyTFR1s0U 0:25 Winx Club - Layla Transformation Theme (4kids) (Full Version) 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2aBoiShZvg 0:18 Winx Club - Layla Transformation Theme (4kids) (Full Version) (Version 2) 159 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIl12wVls48 0:13 Winx Club - Layla 4Kids Charmix Theme (Full Version) 319 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o02BzR2aanY 0:12 Jared & Friends: Mission: Maddy Soundtrack: Generation: Jared: Jared & Maddy Charmix Transform Music 58 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CnIuzWaYvoo 0:20 Winx Club - Layla Transformation Theme (4Kids) (Version 3) 874 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJhEMGCi8QI 3:27 Beyonce - Formation (FULL Official Audio) 1 view1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DY_DbEdS2ZY 0:09 Winx Club - Layla and Musa Transform 2x17 (4Kids) HD 106 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WMi2JP0fXWs 0:11 Winx Club - Layla 4Kids Charmix Theme (Full Version 2) 697 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYY2WG2L6Lo 0:26 Winx Club 4Kids Charmix! (HD) 4.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86-qgteV-S0 5:19 Jared & Friends Theme Song (Instrumental/Karaoke) (Updated) (ACTUAL version) 74 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQIRyhjFEts 5:19 Jared & Friends Theme (Instrumental/Karaoke) (Actual/Updated) 68 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7qMxIBqQ8I 3:36 Move It Like This In the Style of Baha Men Karaoke Version 282 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MAZC3QAFuJk 0:20 Winx Club Shifting Tides HD (4Kids) 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJXRT3uh7_s 3:17 Winx Club - Live My Life (Portuguese) 39 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ve7_bj9zmkQ 0:08 Winx Club Tecna Charmix (HD) (4Kids) 186 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2R-e8ZIwzM 0:38 Winx Club Magic Winx + Charmix 4Kids HD 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Yd_rPFRYF8 1:22 Jay Jay the Jet Plane - Breezy! 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IJtgNwtYwg 1:17 Jay Jay the Jet Plane - Caterpillar! 8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i6KC3toE43U 2:26 Atomic Betty Theme Song 36K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCKAwMjoVOc 1:17 Jay Jay the Jet Plane - The Counting Game (Song) 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoytEOignyY 1:23 Jay Jay the Jet Plane - Look at Me, I'm Fine 8.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WwHYMA6uaZM 1:19 Jay Jay the Jet Plane - The Opposites Game (Song) 9.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2L81MgKFho 3:23 Alien Ball (Do The Betty!) 254 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7V_Ra4zhM0 2:00 Barney - The Clapping Song (Original feat. Sound Effects) 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8IUwsPmQW4 0:16 J&F Randomized, Customized Videos: Siamo Le Winx (Aisha Part) 40 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUzxDG5ur1s 0:26 Winx Club 3x01 Transformation (4kids) (with Nickelodeon Voices) 528 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F2z6XKe3qe0 4:04 Jared & Friends Karaoke Sing-Along: Autistic Chain Reaction (Winx Club Chain Reaction Parody) (2016) 178 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXdw7AaOk8Y 0:47 Welcome to my World: SuperPsychic101 Channel Trailer 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SR6SmE100-c 3:56 Jared & Friends Karaoke Sing-Along Songs: Mission: Maddy Love Story (2016) 119 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfwOF-mUuU8 2:38 J&F Randomized, Customized Videos: L'attimo che cresce (2016) 57 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qLxsg-S7XI 4:08 J&F Randomized Customized Videos: Car Wash (Dance Party Mashup Vid) (2016) 71 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWD_bvNG3Bg 1:22 Barney's All- Star Musical Revue Overture (Barney Theme Modernized) 465 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhp4XzdkA1c 0:20 Winx Club - 2x08 - You Are (Instrumental) 46 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_7kemh6wuo 2:21 Barney - The Dino Dance (Remix) 102K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0lW32jaWZk 3:33 Winx Club - Live My Life (My Version) 54 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jCsbB_XhKN4 1:50 Jay Jay the Jet Plane - Dancin Shoes! (Full/Extended Version) 26K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujg2wupaP6E 18:37 Jared & Friends: Jared & Sydney's Supertastic Homecoming Sing & Dance-Along Songs! (Sampler) (2016) 323 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwLoRo_nx68 3:00 Jared & Friends Karaoke Sing-Along Songs: Jared & Friends Theme Song (2016) 138 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-C3JzH7L0k 1:53 Jared & Friends Trailer (Version 1) 412 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8azmm8LVR8 1:01 The Magic School Bus: Family Holiday Special End Credits 90K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1Z5wteJBTM 0:08 Jared & Friends Coming Up Next! on Toon Disney (Fanmade) (2015) 174 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfpehGBGkkE 2:03 Jared & Friends: Karaoke Sing -Along Songs: High-Flying Love (2016) 88 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I36Ig0WbWeg 1:53 Jared & Friends Trailer (Updated Version) (100 SUB SPECIAL FEATURE) 892 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPNVypzavhI 57:02 Jared & Friends in Concert! (Version 1) 306 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7trdRg3GDc 1:22 Barney All Star Musical Revue Overture (No Voice Intro) (aka Barney & Friends 4-Bit) 359 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2t-1ckJdJU 1:21 Jared & Friends: Barney & Friends 4bit FL Studio Remix 172 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GoG_Uyb8_0w 3:58 Jared & Friends: Karaoke Sing-Along Songs: BFFL (2017) (Superheroes Parody) 45 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTGXw-qXa9Y 0:05 Jared & Friends Episode 327: The Good, The Bad, & The Maddy!: A New Year's Adventure Title Card 58 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaxmGhrvCy0 3:38 Temperature - Sean Paul (Jared & Friends Version) 228 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPVkR0C7y88 2:42 Arthur - Missing Pal Action Theme 880 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytKRyICfhjI 0:11 Jared & Friends: Visions of Love Title Card 47 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVC9zMSjqg0 0:13 Jared & Friends Ringtone 47 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWT9Zsbwfok 17:09 Jared & Friends Home Video: Karaoke Sing Along Songs 84 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1C9m8FdPAQ 4:01 Jared & Friends: Karaoke Sing Along Songs: Crazy in Love with You (Jared's Version) (2017) 53 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkwA0n-CHfE 0:02 The Magic School Bus Horn Sound Effect 3.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_lwgRcczME 2:08 Jared & Friends: Music Box : I'm Being Followed by the Moon (2017) 217 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rl4Jr8V7Nj8 0:11 Jared & Friends : Episode 335: Jack Attack (Title Card) 42 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FKP7bkeITA 1:15 Jared & Friends: Sing Along Songs: Mr. Knickerbocker (2017) 569 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pr4xroYI7kw 0:59 Jay Jay the Jet Plane - Jay Jay's Big Mystery DVD Credits 49K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mHPFmsYexs 1:57 Jared & Friends Music Box: You Can Do Anything (2017) 262 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j02W9kf7Un4 4:14 Jared & Friends Music Box: Autistic Chain Reaction (Full Song) (2017) 150 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UPFtnyNQqU 1:08 Jared & Friends: Friends Forever Score - Getting the Document 112 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDnoGT_9sSM 3:17 Jared & Friends Music Box: Operation Mega-Prom Soundtrack: Wheels on the Bus (2017) 314 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxVuoWUGVi4 1:45 I Love to Sing with Barney Overture & Intro 547 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7v6t1ibIipI 3:11 Jared & Friends Friends Forever Soundtrack - You're a Friend To Me 223 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJxTTE1Hiw4 2:02 Wendy Williams Full Theme Song 576 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZenBXnDrtCo 3:16 Pitbull - Celebrate (Penguins of Madagascar Soundtrack) 2K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCYnOfmF-rA 3:28 Jared & Friends Friends Forever Soundtrack: Lil' Romeo - 2-Way (Credits Song) 92 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEMp9mjpA4Y 4:49 Noel Robinson - King of Glory King of Love 46 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wX_hdWqQiXY 0:53 The Adventures of Jared & Friends: Season 4 - Official Trailer 141 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOIWglPc-HI 1:45 Knights' Dance (Barney's Musical Castle) 1.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3IiHzWdRn0 3:21 Jared & Friends Operation Mega Prom Soundtrack: What's My Name (Evil Jared Version) 167 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KV4SkC0Mtyc 2:39 Jared & Friends Theme Song (Full Version) 227 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07GOsYMbZgk 0:05 Jared has a vision of Helga going blind 737 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sXp2jbFTIA 3:18 Descendants 2 - What's my Name (Karaoke) 5.5K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cuCAThjAKeA 2:47 Poor Unfortunate Souls (Descendants 2/Little Mermaid Video Mashup) 132 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFM46C2XrMM 0:13 Jared & Friends: Secret Files Stories: Episode 207: The Race for Ursula's Necklace - Title Card 170 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86RIXlk1-OM 1:00 Jared & Friends Easter Eggs: Riverdale Dance off (with Mr Knickerbocker) 376 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1g66HVzifU 3:30 Jared and Friends Karaoke Sing-Along Songs: What's My Name (Evil Jared Version) (2017) 69 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ge2WiNjeuTg 1:16 Barney & Friends - Good Morning 4.7K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPDbkh_kLco 2:33 Cyberchase - The Halloween Howl! 311 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i4uxoKKUrbk 55:10 A Magic School Bus Halloween (RARE Special) No views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNFEcmHqDhA 3:26 Barney - The Dino Dance 812 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i08w6BgVlDA 1:26 Barney Perfectly Purple Karaoke Instrumental 3.5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oym0LpEjlF0 1:31 Barney - I Can Do It Credits (Wishing Wishes Extended Instrumental) 3.3K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQrFGOS4l8o 0:25 Kid Paddle Game Over and Credits 138 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97GZx7K9iY0 0:03 Ms Frizzle : WAHOO!! 179 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3ZnFXheWlk 2:42 J&F Randomized, Customized Videos: Cheryl Blossom - Poor Unfortunate Souls (from Descendants 2) 57 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tW3zYrAJKGU 4:22 Jared & Friends: Randomized, Customized Videos: Jared, You're the Leader (Instrumental) 183 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ko-5KIQFOw 2:55 Jared & Friends: Karaoke Sing Along: Poor Unfortunate Souls (Bubble Bomb Revenge Version) (2017) 39 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWBh494KSYI 8:28 Jared's Halloween Hits! (Sampler CD Version) 104 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bjZQ6zPjoA 4:24 Jared & Friends RCV: Jared You're the Leader (Remastered Music Vid) (Happy New Year/Holiday Special) 138 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-w98TEjmig 3:16 Jared & Friends: Greatest Hits! - Run With Me - God Rocks! 49 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1sDVDJhGlE 4:24 Jared & Friends: Karaoke Sing-Along Songs: Jared You're The Leader (2018) (1st Vid of 2018) 95 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2327TuSk3K8 2:11 J&F Karaoke Sing Along Songs: Ready For Semi 53 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQ6ZLNv1AL0 3:23 Jared & Friends: Greatest Hits!: The Hottest Place in Town (Karaoke Lyric Video) 77 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNMHPH7i9Ks 2:43 Jared & Friends - Set Friendship in Motion MV 274 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQa8rrYMgRw 25:13 Jared & Friends: Valentine's Day Sing Along Songs! (Album) (2018) 63 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6e6ykgFRSk 32:35 Jared & Friends: Valentines Day Sing Along Songs (Album) (2018) (EXTENDED VERSION) 88 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNGFnR70kDY 0:49 Jared & Friends PBS KIds Funding/Opening Bumpers 481 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8Nl-J6K1vY 0:56 Jared & Friends, Autism, & More! (Powerpoint Presentation) 46 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQJJNK4LA3I 5:20 Jared & Friends Karaoke Sing Along Songs: Friends Forever (Take Me There Parody) 71 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iB9fl6FY9bI 3:12 Title Screen - Windows 2000 - VeggieTales LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Soundtrack (2006) 263 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5n5tLvd7wZg 0:47 Jared & Friends - Season 5 - Official Trailer 71 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HwYor6-39AA 0:40 The Adventures of Jared & Friends - Season 5 -Official Extended SUPER-Trailer 53 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHaNchD2qds 2:08 Jared & Friends MV: We Make a Team Together! 179 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DvyCjD4UKQo 1:10 Barney's 30 Anniversary Montage (Happy Birthday Barney!!) 1.7K views1 week ago Category:SuperPsychic101 Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART